hidden feelings
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: ((^_~))i totally suck at summories but chapter 2 is up, and thats the last chapter ok, this is my first fan fic. remember the AAML is hidden untill the second chapter, please read and review , enjoy!!!
1. meeting misty's parents

Chapter 1:  
Meeting Mistys parents  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo dose, so if you feel the need to sue. TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT!!!!!  
Authors Note: This story is......MINE, steel it and I'll hunt you down, catch you, and SUE SUE SUE Ages: Ash: 15, Misty 15 and a half, and Brock :19  
Rating: Emmmm I don't care......you pick   
NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!!!((^_~))   
Once again we find Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu lost (hm wonder who's fault that is??), and as usual Ash and Misty are arguing over who's fault it is.   
"I can't believe you got us lost on the way to your hometown", Misty yelled   
"Well, it sure wasn't my idea to go left!", Ash yelled back  
"Huh", Misty asked surprised and calm, "Then who's was it?"  
A sweat drop appeared over Brocks head, as he tried to quietly slip away before Ash and Misty would realizes it was him who made the decision. He normally would have told Ash and Misty it was him, but Misty was so worked up after her argument with Ash she'd have him under her Mallet immediately, and Ash would probably have Pikachu Thunder Shock him, considering Ash was pretty worked up too.  
"Hey, Brock one question", Ash said calmly, "Why are you trying to sneak away from Misty and me?"  
"Emm, well...I...a...thought you wanted too be alone?", answered Brock very timmed and shyly.  
"And why would you think that?", Misty asked curiously.  
"So you can try to kill each other?!" Brock said, still trying to sneak away." I really can't wash the blood off my new t-shirt".  
"Hang on a minute!", Ash yelled realizing it was Brock who suggested they go left at the crossroads, "It was YOU!".  
"Well...I guess I may have had something to do with this"  
"All right, hold still this will only hurt a bit!", Misty yelled, pulling her 4 foot mallet out her pocket (how is that possible?).  
"This will hurt alot", Ash replied while signaling Pikachu to Thunder Shock poor Brock.  
"Guys, don't you think your being just a tiny winy bit hasty?", Brock said in a scared tone.  
"Not at all", Misty replied  
"Nope", said Ash  
Just as Ash and Misty were about to attack Brock they heard rustling in the bushes, and this time it wasn't Team Rocket.  
"Hold it right there!", shouted a girl. She had been hiding in the bush watching what was going on. She had short blue hair, blue eyes, and was about Misty's size. "Don't you dare hurt that poor boy!".  
"Hurt Brock, you must be crazy, we were just play' in with him, geez", said Ash.   
"Besides who are you?", protested Misty, while leaning on her mallet.  
"I am Hazel, and I demand you stop what your doing, I am sure he didn't mean to take the wrong turn!", she answered, while running to shield Brock.  
Ash and Misty stared at each other  
"A girl is actually stopping someone from hurting Brock, instead of actually hurting him??, Ash whispered to Misty puzzled  
"Bet when she sees the real Brock she'll be wish'en she hadn't have stopped us", Misty whispered Back.  
"I come from Cerulean City", Hazel said proudly, while still glaring at Ash and Misty. Brock had tears in his eyes from thinking about how this beautiful young girl was being nice to him instead of Ash for a change.   
"Huh, hey Mist, she comes from the same city as you!", Ash said eyeing Misty's surprised expression out the side of his eye.  
"Then, maybe you know me, I am Misty Waterflower, of The Cerulean Flowers"  
"Hmmm, one of the sencational sisters?", asked Hazel.  
"You mean sencational runt!", Yeld Ash with a huge smirk on his face.  
"I surpose your the one always making trouble!!!!", Yeld Hazel  
"Excuse me but...........", Ash was cut off by Misty.   
"QUIT IT NOW.....You don't even know us so stop judging us".   
Hazel, now alittle hurt by Misty's words, stepsaway from Brock, "I didn't mean to judge you, its just hard for me to see someone get hurt".  
"We were never going to hurt Brock, besides by the time we had caught him, he'd already be in Pallet", answered Ash in a claim voice.  
"But thanx any way, oh my names brock (Rose appear from nowhere) are you free tonight?  
" Emmmm, no, not anymore anyway", Said Hazel slowly backing off  
"So, are you related to Misty or not?" asked Ash?  
"I'm not sure, Misty do you know a Mr. Tom Waterflower and Mrs. May Waterflower?",asked Hazel  
"May and Tom Waterfow....MY PARENTS, THEY ARE MY PARENTS!!!!!!", screamed Misty surprised.  
"No, their my parents....how can they be your's, I'm an only child, arn't I?",asked Hazel as if she were scared to hear the answer.  
"No, you have me and three other sisters, back in Curlean City, but I don't remember you", said Misty  
"How old are you anyway?", asked Ash  
"10, well 11 in four months", answered Hazel  
Brock then turns to look at Ash and misty, "Well that explains why Misty never met Hazel"  
"Yeah, they left when I was 4.....no 5", answered Misty "guess thats why I have never met you".  
"Do you like wanna see them again, Misty?" asked Hazel  
"Huh..sure, its been way to long, i would be nice to see them".  
"10 years to long right Mist?", Ash asked noticing the sadness in her voice.  
As Hazel lead them to where Misty's parents were living, a few towns away, Team Rocket were cooking up something specal for the twerps...err i mean Ash and the gang (My bad ((^.^)).   
"James do you have any idea where the twerps are going?", Asked Jesse.  
"Not really all I know is...", but James was cut by Meowth.  
"All yous know is 1+1," Meowth said jumping from a near by tree.  
"As I was saying before being rudly interrupted, The twerps are going to see that little red heads mom and dad", aswered James while jumping up to his feet.  
"Awwwww, a little family reunion, i love family reunions, we have to sjow up, maybe we'll get alittle present", Laughed Jesse while jumping to her feet.  
"But Jesse , we arn't family memebers of the red heads", asked James, who was now highly confused.  
"So, that dosen't mean we can't just turn up, and take care of business", aswered Jesse  
"we'll run, in swip Pikachu and run out", said Meowth.  
"But he'll be with the twerp who will be with the red head who we be with her parents", said James.  
"Leave the worring to me, you just do what I say", said Jesse looking down at the twerps.  
Ash, Misty,Brock, Pikachu,and Hazel had been walking for what seemed like hours before they reached Mason city, where Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower lived. As they entered the large town Ash began to wonder.  
" Hey Hazel do they have a Pokemon gym here?", Ash asked while looking around.  
"Oh, no here we go again", wispered Misty  
"Yeah, why", answered Hazel  
"Well i need more Badges, is it a K-nory league gym?", asked Ash  
" Yeah, well theres two, one for K-nory league A and one for K-nory league B", answered Hazel  
"Great, I'll hit the gym....Later", Ash said remembering they were on their way to meet Misty's parents, and he wanted to meet them.   
"So Misty, anything we should know about your parents before we meet them?", asked Brock.  
"Emm, you'd have to ask Hazel.....Hazel is there anything we should know about them?"  
"No, not really, exept, don't and I repeat DON'T ask why dad has no trophy's in his trophy case". Ash at this time was to mixed up in what he was going to say to Misty's parents so he didn't hear what Hazel had just said. The group then arived at a light blue house with a houndoom puppy sitting on the step. It immideatly ran up to Hazel.  
"Hey Houndy, are mom and dad home?", asked Hazel  
"Doom Hound oom oom hound(yeah, they inside make'in me lotsa food!!!!!! i hope)".said Houndoom.  
"well Misty ready to see your parents ?", asked Brock  
"Pika Pi chu pika-chuu(we with ya all the way, Misty)", said Pikachu  
Misty, at this time looked alittle nervous, well who wouldn't after see someone they hadn't seen in 10 years, exspecaly their parents. "Yeah, i guess I'm ready", answered Misty as they walked up to the now open door.  
"Come on in Guys", said Hazel standing inside. it was time....time for Misty to finally see her parents again, short memories of them flashed through Misty head as she stepped in the door. She had never been this nervous in her life, not even when she put on that Mermaid show with her sisters for her home town.   
"Don't worry Misty, it'll be ok", wispered Ash as he, Misty, Brock and Pikachu stepped in the house.  
"Hazel honey, would you like to intro....", But Mrs. Waterflower stopped dead in her track at the sight of Misty."Oh my lord....Misty Is that you!!"  
"Mom.....", Misty said while staring blankly at her mom, who looked almost the same as she did when misty was 5. Mrs. Waterflower had short Red hair that curved to her face, Blue eyes, A pair of Jeans and a yellow t-shirt much like misty's.  
"Oh my gosh.....Misty, its you...", Mrs. Waterflower didn't know what else to say.  
"Mom, mom its really you", Misty said running to her mom. Ash, Brock and Pikachu just stayed by the door.  
"Oh Misty, you'v changed so much, and i'v missed you so much", Mrs. Waterflower said while hugging Misty. "Its been so long..... and who are your friends?".  
"Oh, right.....This is Pikachu, he's not my Pokemon though"  
  
  
"Hello, Pikachu, arn't you just the cuttest", laughed Mrs. Waterflower  
"Pika Pika(I know)", Smiled Pikachu  
"This is Ash Ketchum...He's trying to become a Pokemon Master....notice the word trying", smirked Misty.  
"Hi, Ash, Its a pleasure to meet",said Mrs. Waterflower slightly giggling at Misty's remark.  
"Hello, Mrs. Waterflower and whatever Misty", Ash still not knowing what to say to Mrs. Waterflower.  
"And this is Brock ....He trying to be...",Misty was stopped in her tracks as Brock ran up to Mrs.Waterflower  
"Its a Pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Waterflower, can i help out around the house, maybe even cook, and I'll stop all the arguements", said Brock  
"Arguements?" asked Mrs. Waterflower  
" Yeah, Ash and Mis...."Ash quickly covered Brocks mouth, Ash wanted to make a good impression on Misty's Parents...for some reason.  
Just then a tall, and Young looking man walked in the door, it was Misty's dad. He had Black hair, Brown eyes and was wearing jeans and a T-shirt that said Mason Pokemon Gym Associate.  
Ash realised that Misty's dad must work at one of the Mason City Gyms, Ash just hoped it wasn't gym A and that he wasn't the leader,  
"Honey I'm hom.....Misty, Is that Misty", He asked in surprise.  
"Dad", Misty said looking at him.  
"Misty, how did you know where we lived and how are your sisters?", he asked  
"Well we met up with Hazel an the way to Ashes house, and we talked and she lead us here, and My sisters are fine, I think, see I haven't seen them for what like 3-4 years now".  
"Why, where have you been all that time Misty", he asked interrested in why she'd left home.  
"On my Pokemon jouney with Ash, Brock, and Pikachu", answred Misty. Mr. Waterflower Looked at the boys standing beside Misty, "Oh hello there, Nice to meet you, i'm Mr. Waterflower.  
"HI, I'm Ash"  
"I'm Brock"  
"Pika PI chu ika pi ika pika(and i am sure you know who i am)"  
Mr. Waterflower looked back at Misty, "My how you have grown Misty, your 15, right?"  
"Yeah, oh mom dad its great to see you again".   
"Its great to see you too Misty, are you and your friends going to stay for with us for a few day?", asked Mrs. Waterflower  
"Emmmm.... What do you say Ash?"  
"Sure... That is if you want too", Ash realising he might have sounded a little to excited.  
"brock......what do ya say?", asked Misty  
"Yeah, i'm not in a hurry"  
"YAY, i guess we are staying then"  
" Hazel, could you show them up to where they'll be staying", Said Mrs. Waterflower  
"Sure thing MOM", Hazel then lead Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu up to a room that had 1 bed, a couch, a desk and, a window in it.  
" Now i know its empty, but its just a spare room, I'm going to finish helping mom and dad with dinner, you guys settle in", said Hazel running back down stairs.  
"I GET THE BED", yeld misty runny over and claiming it hers.  
"I get the couch", said Brock claiming it his, Now all that was left for Ash was a desk or the Floor.  
"Guess I got the floor...again", said Ash sitting on the floor. He was hoping Brock would sympathis him and let him sleep on the couch.  
"hey, guys dinners ready, come on", Said Hazel standing in the doorway. Down stairs at dinner everyone noticed the empty trophy case.   
"So Ash, i hear your a pokemon trainer with a dream of becoming a Pokemon Master?", said Misty's dad turning to Ash, Misty was surprise with how much interrest her dad was showing towards Ash and so was Ash.  
"Huh, yeah, I'v been training for 5 years now, and been in 4 diffrent Leagues."  
"Really, do you mind if I ask just how well you did in the Leagues".  
"Well Mr.Waterfower I Was in the top 16 in the Indigo League, I was 1st place in the Orange League, and and 1st place in the Johto League, and I'm hoping to do just as well in the K-nory League",said Ash looking a bit proud.  
"Well I will surtainly be hoping you do make first place Ash", said Mr.Waterflower, "and please, call me Tom".  
"Ok", Ash said happy of his new accomplishment, "Mr. Wat...I mean Tom, may I ask you something?".  
"Sure Ash, anything".  
Since Ash had not heard what Hazel had said earlier he didn't know this question was off limits, "Tom, why is your trophy case empty?". As soon as Misty heard what ash said She gulpped, excidently swallowing a whole peice of meat unchewed, but luckily she didn't choke. Everyone else at the table also cringed... but to their surprise tom looked happy in a way.  
"Well Ash wanna know the truth.....Its a legacy to all my accomplishments.", said tom staring at the empty trophy case.  
"But these nothing in there",said Ash who had gone from proud to comfused in 1 minute.  
"Exactly, theres nothing in there, therefore, I have accomplished nothing....Nothing at all", Tom said now looking sad  
"Thats not true", said Ash. Everyone at the Table was now interrested in what Ash had to say. "Just because people have got 20 trophy's dosen't mean they have accomplished anything, and just because you have no trophy's,medals, or awards dosen't mean you haven't accomplished anything".  
"How so?", asked Tom  
"Well you have a Beautiful, large house, you had to do something to get it, thats an accomplishment. You have food on the table and in the cuboards, thats an accomplishment. You have a family that loves you, that is a huge accomplisment", everyone at the table was over taking be Ashes wise and loyal words.  
"Ash, your right,and your wise, and .... I thank you",says Tom  
Back up in the room everyone is getting ready for bed.  
"Ash what you said down there was awsome, how'd you think that up?", asked Brock while laying on the couch.  
"Yeah, you'd ya steel it from?", joked Misty  
"Oviously not you!", said Ash smirking  
"Well how ever you got that speach, we have won my parents over", said Misty sitting on the bed.  
"Think so?", asked Ash.  
"No they hate your guts, duh ofcourse you have geez need it spelt out for you or somthing!" said Misty  
"well guys, as much as I'd love to stay and argue, i'm getting some sleep, and so should yous, good night",Says Brock as he yawns and quickly falls asllep.  
"Yeah your right, Night pikachu, Night Misty, night Brock", says Ash trying but failing to fall asleep on the hard wood floor.  
"Night guys *yawn*", say Misty as Lays adrift to sleep. mean while Team Rocket have run into some tiny Problems....  
"Hey, come on let us out, we are inasent this time, you have no right to keep us in jail", yells Jesse while keeping a tight grip on the cell bars.  
"Whatever, we have been looking for you guys for awhile, sorry but you going to stay in jail for a long time", says Officer Jenny as she walks away from their jail cell.  
"awwwwww man" , says Jesse, James and Meowth in union.  
The next day Ash, Misty, Brock,and hazel desided they'd head out to the Pokemon gym. It was a Sunny, cloudy day.  
"Ok, Hazel, so which one is the A gym", Ash asked Hazel as they stoud outside two large purple buildings.  
"That one, come on guys", Hazel said running to the building on the right. As they entered they noticed a huge desk. "Hey Jenny, is dad in, Ash here is trying to earn a badge".said Hazel.  
"Emm, let me check, if he's not, then Jay is in, he'll battle Ash", Said Jenny as she started trying franticly on her computer. Ash coundn't belive it, he'd have to battle Tom, Ash just hoped that he wasn't in so he'd have to battle with Jay.  
"Yep, your fathers here, go on in to the gym", jenny said pointing to a large metal door that looked won out.  
"Thats kool, that means there are two gyms in your family, Misty", said Brock looking around. they went through the door and entered a large room with unfamiliar markings on it.  
"Wow, this gym in weird", said Misty looking at the markings on the floor.  
"Yeah, but kool, people say a misterous dragon type pokemon was imprisoned here", says Hazel.  
"Hi everyone", said a voice from the door, it was Tom. "So Ash, you ready to battle?"  
'Huh.emm Yeah", Ash said still confused about the dragon ledgend.  
"Ok, We'll use 2 pokemon, no time limit, is that ok?",asked Tom  
"Yeah, I choose pikachu", said Ash stepping up to the arena.  
"Ok, I choose Typhlosion",Said Tom  
" Pikachu, Thunderbolt NOW!!!!", yeld Ash pointing to Typhlosion". Typhlosion tried to dodge the thunderbolt, but wasn't in time.  
"Typhlosion....Flame Wheel that Pikachu", Typhlosion let out a large wheel of fire, Pikachu ran as fast as he could to get away from it. Ash realised that pikachu was in danger and called him back.  
"Pikachu, return, go Totodile, water gun". Totodiles water gun put out the fire wheel.  
"Okay Typhlosion........swift".  
"Totodile dile totodile(up, down and swirl)", said Totodile while dodging the swifts with little dance moves.  
"Al right totodiles got his groove on", yeld Brock.  
" Ok Totodile tackle.NOW." , yeld Ash getting caught up in the moment. Totodiles tackle knock Typhlosion off his feet and into the wall.  
"Great job Ash, Typhlosion return......Go Butterfree, sleep powder",said Tom looking in Misty's direction.  
"Dodge it Totodile, use water gun to boost yours self into the air then try a tackle that might work". Sure enough it worked but while butterfree was falling it accidently sprayed some sleep powder in Misty's direction, Brock and Hazel got out the way in time, Misty didn't.  
"Misty!", Tom, and Ash shouted at the same time.  
" Tom dose sleep podwer have any side afects on humans," asked Ash while gentley picking Misty up and carying her to Tom.  
"I'm not sure....Brock do you know?"  
"All, I know is she'll sleep for about 4 hours now,", said Brock looking at Misty.  
"Dad, maybe we should take her home and lay her in bed", suggested Hazel.  
"Your right, but how'll we get her home with out waking her up so she could walk?', wondered Tom, who was totally unaware he could carry her.  
"I'll carry her Tom", Ash said looking down at the sleeping Misty, then making his way to the door.  
"Are you sure Ash?", asked Tom  
" Belive me Mr. Waterflower, he's sure", said Brock as he made his way to the door.  
When they got home Ash layed Misy on the bed and looked at Tom.  
"Ash could I speak to you for a second please?", asked Tom  
Ash looked at Brock then agreed. Tom lead Ash to the back yard, where there was a beautiful view of the setting sun over the blue shimmering ocean.  
"Ash, you diserve this, not only for winning the gym battle, but for your kindness towards Misty", Tom said smiling.  
" Huh, thank you Tom", Ash said staring down at his newly earned badge.  
Oh, i wander what Toms saying to Ash out there?", asked Mrs. Waterflower. Brock who was washing the dishes looked up.  
"I think Mr. Waterflower is very fond of Ash....",said Brock looking out the window at Mr. Waterflower and Ash who were now heading back in.  
" Daddy really likes Ash...I can tell", said Hazel smiling.  
That night, in there room Ash, Misty, and Brock were fast a sleep. Untill the sleep podwer wore off and she woke. At first she had no focus in her eyes and just sat there. Then she looked over at Pikachu who looked like he was about to fall of the desk everytime his fat little belly went out during his breathing. Then she looked at Brock who was continusly chanting "I love you nurse Joy, I love you Officer Jenny", in his sleep. then she looked over at Ash who looked expecally peaceful considering he was sleep on a rock hard wooden floor.  
" Misty thinking about how she would probly wake up again in an hour or so because of how much sleep she already had went over and layed by Ash. She took her blanket off the bed and layed it over her and Ash. She figured since she'd wake back up really really soon, no one would catch her. Feeling her presence Ash slowly sat up.  
"Hey, Misty what are you doing?" he asked surprised to see her sitting next him.  
"I....uh...I didn't want you to be the only one having to sleep on this hard wooden floor.hee hee". At this time Brock had awoken for his Jenny/Joy fantasy wedding dream.  
"Guys its alm.....whats going on, what am I missing here?", Brock asked now wide eyed at the Ash/Misty site. He stared at Ash and Misty who were now for some unknown reason blushing littly. All the comostion had now woken Pikachu...who was also interested in why Misty was now on the floor with Ash.  
"I didn't think it was fair for Ash to have to sleep on the hard wooden floor, While I am in a comfortable bed, and your on a half comfortable couch", answered Misty sounding genuinely worried.  
"Thanks anyway Misty, but i think I'll be fine", smiled Ash  
"Ash I'v got a plan we'll switch everynight", said Brock  
"Great idea Brock....goodnight guys".   
"Huh..oh goodnight guys", Misty said, now feeling alittle stupid about what she had done crawled back into bed and drifted to sleep.  
The next morning everyone woke up early....exept Ash, who was tired from the nigh before, since he was the last one to fall asleep.  
"Ash get your lazy butt out of bed", yeld Misty  
"Huh..oh why....whats so important?"  
"Ash, come on we are going back to pallet town....remember you wanted to see your mom again".  
To be conntinued.....  
(A/N) I know it sucks but its my first fanfic....chapter 2 may be alot better i hope.....  
Questions....flames....concerns....e-mail me at roboffflint@aol.com 


	2. Moms are the best, little sisters are pe...

Chapter2: Moms are the best, Little sisters are pests  
  
Last chapter: Last Chapter our heros met Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower. Mr.Waterflower exspecally took a liking to Ash (HE'S NOT GAY IF THATS WHAT YOUR THINKING). While Misty found out she had a younger sister,Hazel, who has now desided to accompany them on their trip. With a new traveling partner, new destination, and new hopes our heros and heroines set off on the road to pallet.  
  
"Mist...honey are you sure you can't stay longer, I haven't seen you for 10 years", pleaded May Waterflower as she watch Ash, and co walk down to the gate of the drive way.  
"Mom, I'll call you form Ash's house I promise", Misty said as she blew her mom a goodbye kiss.  
"Keep up the good training Ash", Tom waved as May elbowed him in the stomach as a sign to say goodbye to Misty, "And Goodbye my daughters".  
"Hazel listen to Misty and Keep out of trouble", yeld May. Ash and co. were about 2 miles from Pallet when......they realised once again they were lost.  
"Oh no, Hazel stay to the side", Brock said as he could see the Ash/Misty argument coming.  
"Oh Ash......one question......HOW CAN YOU GET US LOST TWICE IN 1 WEEK!!", screamed Misty. Hazel now staring in amazment because she had never seen an argument stir so fast in her life. Exept the first time she met them.  
"Brock shouldn't you stop this", hazel said slowly backing off.  
"If i could stop an Ash/Misty argument I'd be god to everyone we know.  
"They do this alot huh?", asked May."How annoying"  
"You'll get used to it......I had to", Brock took a heavy sign and sat on a near by rock with Pikachu and Hazel.  
"Have alittle faith in me Misty", Ash said flashing his cuttest grin. It softened Misty alittle..... "We are so not lost, Pallet town is that way"  
"Huh, hey Brock check the map", Misty said shooting Ash one of her, I so don't belive you looks.  
"hey, good going Ash, (turning to Misty) he's right", laughed Brock  
"Suffer Misty, suffer", Ash wispered while walk'in past her and grining his cuttest grin.  
"I'm guessing Ash isn't right often", Hazel wispered to Brock.  
"hey, your getting the hang of this type of life already...your a quick learner Hazel, to bad you weren't smart enough to totally stay away from these two..", Brock said standing up and following Ash and Misty, with Hazel and Pikachu Following close behind. They reached the ketchum resedents rather fast considering they were walking at a slow pace.   
"Huh, guess moms not home", Ash said ringing the doorbell several times.  
"Well I did suggest we call first but no, (Now mimicing Ash)Don't worry Misty, mom'll be home", Misty said while looking in the window to see if Delia(ash's mom if you don't already know that)was home.  
"She usually is...i just", Ash was cut off by Misty.  
"You just assumed that everything would be how you wanted it",said Misty walking over to Ash and playfully flicking his nose.  
"Ouch that hurt", yeld Ash.  
"Guys lets just go stay with prof.Oak till Mrs. Ketchum gets back",Said Brock  
"Yeah your right, lets go". Ash said. As soon as they got to Prof. Oaks house they noticed a sign on the door, it read "dear whoevers at my door, i am sorry but you will have to go to the back door, please do not disturb any of the pokemon on your way, thank you very much".  
"well lets go", said Ash as he headed towards the back door, "hello, Prof. Oak, are you home.  
'Ah hello there Ash its great to see you again", said Prof. Oak while leading them towards the living room.  
"Hey Prof. Oak, do you know where my mom went?', asked Ash, he already knew at this time that oak knew where she was.  
"Yes, your mother should be home from work very soon", said Prof. Oak while sipping his tea.  
"Work, I didn't know your mom work Ash?", asked Brock  
'No, i didn't either", asked Ash  
"Oh yes your mom got a job just after you left home to go to the Johto league, your mother teaches at the Pokemon Technical School. She teaches basic skills", answered Oak.  
"Wow, my mom the teacher, thats kool," said Ash, just then Misty nudged Ash and looked over at Hazel who felt rather imbarrest and left out at this point. "Oh and Prof. Oak....this is Hazel Waterflower", Ash said smiling at Hazel  
"Well hello there its very nice to meet you Hazel, are you Misty's little sister?", asked Prof. Oak.  
"Yes sir", Hazel said. She smiled back at Ash.  
"ya, i didn't even know Hazel was around till we met her then i finally got to meet my parents.........after 10 years", Misty lowering her head at the thought.  
'My, my thats a long time......why did they", Prof. Oak was off by the site of Ash shaking his head and wispering 'NO".  
"Its okay Ash...(turning to Prof. Oak)I am still not sure why they left.....but that dosen't matter...it never did", Misty lowered her head.  
'hey Mist you okay..",asked Ash putting his arm around her.  
"Pika chu pi chu chu (don't worry Misty)", said Pikachu  
"Oh my", wispered prof. Oak as he saw the look of betrail and confusion on the young girls face.  
"Hello Samual....are you home?" echoed a happy voice from the back door.  
"Yes Delia come on in...someones here to see you", smiled Oak.  
"Huh, OH hi Ash honey.....HI PIKACHU", yeld Delia  
"Pika pi (mommy yay)", said pikachu as he pounced into Delia's arms  
"Hey thats my mom", laughed Ash running over to give his mom a hug.  
'oh you can share me", laughed Delia  
"hi Mrs. ketchum", said Misty and Brock in union  
"Hello kids"  
" Mom i'd like you to meet Hazel.......Misty's little sister, she coming with us from now on" said Ash  
"Hello Hazel, Its nice to meet you (turning to Misty) i thought you only had 3 older sisters dear"  
"Me too", Laughed Misty "turns out Hazel was born after my parents....left i got to see them again also"  
"Well i surpose you'll all be staying here........with me", asked delia  
'You guessed it mom", laughed Ash. Later while Ash and Brock were Pokemon battling outside and Hazel had fallen fast asleep since she had been walking all day Misty desided to help Delia make dinner.  
"Mrs. Ketchum is there anything I can help with?", asked Misty starring out the window at Ash, and slittly laughing at how he was pouncing about, telling brock that he couldn't use change HIS (meaning Ash's) rules.  
"No honey.......its fine", Delia had noticed what Misty was starring at and desided it was time "You have feelings for Ash don't you?".  
Misty was caught totally off gaurd by this question and just starred blankly at delia. Delia giggled alittle.  
"Misty.....you havn't answered my question".  
"I....I...I don't know what would be right to say", replied misty  
"Just say what you feel dear", smiled Delia as she contiued to grate cheese.  
"If I did that I would make a fool of myself", Misty lowered her head. 'besides you must already know if you asked me that question".  
"why don't you tell Ash.......how you feel about him".  
"because he dosn't feel the same way", replied misty.  
"You'd be surprised Misty", at this Delia went outside to tell Ash, Pikachu and Brock that dinner was ready. Misty couldn't belive what she had just heard "Dose Ash have feelings for me",Misty wispered to herself.  
That night after dinner Delia pulled Ash aside. "honey may i ask you a question and you be totally honest with me....do you have feelings for Misty?"  
Ash was also caught of gaurd with this question......he thought his mom was going to ask him something else (think first episode..think about something his mom tells him to change all the time).  
"I...I guess", Ash gave in, knowing his mom would always get the best of him anyway.   
"I knew it.......", said Delia as she walked back into the kitchen. Hazel had heard this for she had recently woken up."Ash likes misty...NO WAY".  
"hey Ash are you coming to bed", yeld Brock from down the stairs.  
"huh.......yeah I'm coming", Ash slowly walked up the stairs still wandering why his mom asked him that.  
Guys can you just settle this without an", Brock was to late...Ash and misty were already aruging over who gets the bed.  
"Misty I should get it , cause you got the bad at your house, now this is my house so I get the bad", yeld Ash.  
"Well I need my beauty sleep",Misty yeld back  
"belive me I can see that but, its my tu...", Ash was cut off by snoring coming from the bed..Brock had gotten fed up of the argument and took the bad him self.  
"Brock...., oh nevermind fine I get the couc...", Misty was cut of because Hazel had taken the couch...now all that was left was the floor...for both of them.   
"So much for beauty sleep", sighed Misty as she laied out her sleeping bag.  
"Its not like you need it", Ash wispered thinking she didn't hear him...he couldn't get more wrong.  
"Huh, Ash did you just say what I think you said", Misty timmedly asked.  
Ash now totally surprised that Misty had heard him starred her into the face "I...yeah...But", Ash was cut off By Misty kissing him gently on the lips.. "Ash your mom said something very interesting today...Ash was to mezmaised by the kiss to reply "Ash truthly, do you hate me??", Misty asked with a sad tone of voice.  
"After kissing him like that, I am surprised he dosen't hate you", came a voice from behind.  
It was Hazel. "Hazel what are you talking about!", Misty asked wondering if Hazel was crushing on Ash, Misty was at the boiling point just thinking about it. To Misty's surprise Hazel replied "Ya gotta but more passion into it", Hazel winked.  
"Hazel get back to sleep NOW", MIsty quietly yeld.  
"Hmph fine...just trying to help you don't know much about pokemon so you musn't know muck about boys", at this Misty through an empty pokemon ball at hazel, it missed her but Hazel now angry just left the room.  
"Misty.....mom spoke to me too....did she say anything about me to you", Ash asked.  
"Well all she said was I'd be surprised...", Ash was confused now.  
"Huh..."  
"You'd have to know about the rest of the conversation to understand", Misty replied slightly laughing at Ash's stupidity.  
"Ash...I think you should know something....", Misty lowered her Head.  
"WHat is it misty?", asked Ash.  
"I know we argue all the time...but we are still the best of friends...Ash the only reason I argue with you is because...I love you Ash", Misty now had a small tear in her eye.  
"Huh...you do", Ash wiped mIsty's tear away.. "I love you to Misty".  
"Oh Ash why didn't you ever tell me...", Misty asked   
"Because I never thought you felt the same way Misty.."at that Ash gently kissed Misty. The kiss was broken by a small voice from the slighly opened door "Awwwww thats sooo cute", laughed Hazel. Misty treatened to through an empty pokeball at the door so Hazel went back out.   
"Misty what made you deside to tell me?", Ash asked while gently caresing her face.  
"Your mom", answered Misty. Ash couldn't belive it.  
"rely?"asked Ash  
"Well she asked why I hadn't told you, and I began to wonder", answered Misty while putting her arms around Ash as they layed down.  
"So this is all thanks to my mom", Ash smiled "Moms are the best".  
"And Little sisters are pests", laughed Misty as she heard Hazel quietly laughing outside the door.  
************************The End*************************  
Comments...Flames....Questions....write them in reviews ((^_^)) P.S. I know this fanfic sucks((*_*)) 


End file.
